Arigatou
by I am Lu
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's one-shot. Jack is forced to go to a party he doesn't want to attend - will his attitude change when he spots a familiar, blue-haired woman? Careshipping - Jack x Mikage/Mina.


Lucarly: So I've done a Faithshipping one-shot...It's Careshipping/Assistantshipping's turn!

Aki: So, why does the Mikage x Jack pairing have two names?

Lucarly: Because the fans are indecisive!

Aki: (Sarcastic) Nice. Lucarly doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Arigatou**

* * *

"Hnph, I still don't get why I have to go to this party tonight," grumbled Jack Atlas, the King of Riding Duels, fumbling with his bow tie ", and why I have to dress up."

Rex Godwin, the director of Public Security Maintenance sighed, a bit frustrated with the dueling king.

"It is proper that you, the King of Riding Duels, attend this party. Many highly-esteemed duelists and other recognized persons will be there. It will be good for you to talk with them and build your reputation." explained Rex.

Jack groaned.

"I'm not particularly social."

"You don't have to be. I, myself will be there to assist you if needed. Jeager-san and Akutsu-kun will be there as well."

"Is that all?"

"Should be. Mikage-baka has some errands to run tonight."

Jack said nothing.

"So, are you ready?" continued Rex.

"I suppose so." sighed Jack, turning around and meeting up with the older man.

* * *

Music played through the ornate ballroom as dozens of couples danced or chatted on the floor.

An hour had passed since the party had begun and Jack was already bored as hell. He sat at the bar with Jeager and Akutsu, stirring his alcoholic beverage with a toothpick instead of actually drinking it.

"Atlas-sama, there are many beauuuuuuuutiful women here, why not aaaaaaaask one to dance?" suggested Akutsu, eyeing a nearby attractive woman with long brown hair himself.

Jack gave a quick glance over his shoulder at the many woman out at the the dance floor and then returned to his drink.

"None of them appeal to me." said Jack simply.

Jeager sighed.

"Atlas-sama, I do think it would be in your best interest to go out and socialize instead of sitting at this bar all night." said Jeager.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, but turned around anyway and leaned back against the counter, scanning the dance floor.

After a moment, his eyes stopped at a beautiful, small woman with short blue hair, wearing a dark blue gown. She was turned away from him, and was chatting with some female duelists that (attempted to) talk to him earlier.

Jack studied the woman carefully.

_Who is she?_

The woman turned around for a moment to speak to another female, allowing Jack to fully see her face. He blushed faintly upon realizing who this was:

Mikage.

"Mhm, Did you spot a beauuuuuuutiful woman, Atlas-sama?" teased Akutsu upon noticing Jack's pink face.

"Hai." muttered Jack, standing up and beginning to push his way through the crowd toward Mikage.

Jeager and Akutsu exchanged quick glances.

"Whoooooooo is he going to?" asked Akutsu.

"I don't know, maybe the tall, young lady with the blonde hair." murmured Jeager.

"No, waaaaait! It looks like he's talking to..." said Akutsu, his voice trailing off.

"Mikage-san?" questioned Jack, coming up from behind her.

Mikage turned around quickly, surprised that someone had called her out.

"Atlas-sama?" she said, a small, anxious smile appearing on her face.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I finished my errands earlier than expected so-" began Mikage before a small cheer erupted from the surrounding people as slower, more romantic-flowing music started to be played. The female duelists Mikage was speaking to earlier quickly paired up, leaving Jack and Mikage by themselves.

Mikage tucked her hair behind her ear - a nervous gesture, Jack noted, amused.

"Dance with me?" asked Jack after a moment.

"H-hai." said Mikage, obviously flustered.

With that said, Mikage's right hand reached up, positioning on Jack's shoulder whilst Jack's left hand came down and placed itself on her slender waist. Their remaining hands took hold of each other, and the pair began to sway to the music.

"So...what prompted you to come here instead of staying back at the mansion once you had finished your work?" questioned Jack, trying to make conversation with the apprehensive woman.

"I...I wasn't thrilled about staying there by myself." admitted Mikage, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you came."

"I am too."

Mikage wanted to slap her hands over her mouth.

_I shouldn't have said that...I shouldn't have said that...I shouldn't have said that..._

Jack chuckled to himself, entertained by the expression of horror on her face. His hand slowly snaked around her whole waist, pulling Mikage closer, making her blush a deep red.

"Atlas-sama..." she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"Hm...I didn't know King Jack Atlas was in a relationship." remarked the MC of Riding Duels to Rex, looking over at Jack and Mikage.

Rex glanced over and scowled at what he saw.

"He isn't." said Rex coldly, giving Mikage an intense glare.

From far away, Mikage noticed this harsh expression towards her and grew very uneasy.

"Sumimasen." muttered Mikage, breaking away from Jack and quickly bowing before running off. Jack looked after her, puzzled by her actions and decided to follow.

Jack forced his way through the dancing couples in attempt to find her, his eyes overlooking the crowds, trying to spot her - but at no avail. Jack sighed and turned back - but noticed that the doors to the balcony were open...

...with Mikage standing outside, leaning on the thick rails, gazing out at the sky.

Jack smirked and made his way out to the balcony, standing behind Mikage.

"Why did you leave?" demanded Jack, in a strong but soft tone of voice.

Mikage spun around, shocked that Jack had sought her out.

"I-I didn't think it proper for me to be dancing with my superior." stuttered Mikage, still recovering from her surprise.

Jack smirked again.

"Why?" he inquired.

Mikage shuffled her feet uncomfortably, but didn't respond.

"Well?" said Jack, pushing her for an answer.

"I'm not deserving..."

"What makes you think that?"

"You are the great King of Riding Duels...I am merely your secretary..." said Mikage after awhile.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"The director's insults are getting into your head, aren't they?"

"N-no, I just-" began Mikage before Jack cut her off.

"Isn't it?" repeated Jack.

"Hai."

"Don't let them get to you."

"Hai."

"You're worth more than what he says."

"Hai."

"Can I expect it never to happen again?"

"Hai."

"Good." said Jack, turning away, seemingly satisfied with how the conversation went.

"...Atlas-sama...Please wait for a moment." said Mikage softly, her cheeks turning a light pink color as she spoke.

"Hm?" said Jack, turning to face her once again.

Mikage shyly walked up to Jack and gently pulled him down toward her while standing on the tips of her toes and softly kissed him on the cheek - while catching the very corner of his mouth as she did, making Jack blush a deep crimson color.

Mikage pulled away after a moment, and said very quietly to him:

"Arigatou."

* * *

Lucarly: Yay for MiJack fluff! I actually hope for my next Careshipping/Assistantshipping one-shot to actually have full-lip contact! (Heh heh...)

Aki: That's nice...Please review.


End file.
